Oh the Places You'll Go...
by BadPoetry
Summary: A transfer student, Quidditch, the twins and oh yeah, did I mention Oliver Wood? See story for full Summary...
1. The Leaky Cauldron and the Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts or any of the HP character except Callie Winnapeg.  JK Rowling created this stuff and I think she's pretty damn smart so I ain't stealin it!

            Summary: A fairly lengthy story that follows Callie Winnapeg's (my own character) transfer to Hogwarts from the states.  She's going into her 6th year and Oliver Wood, the twins, Lee Jordan, Alicia and Angelina are main characters.  Of course there's going to be Quidditch, annoying professors and a bit of romance, but I'm not going to give it all away! 

            *Note: I know that because I placed Oliver in the 6th year, all the other students (I mean the twins, Lee and the girls) should be in 4th year, but for the sake of my story, I put them in 5th.  Okay then.. thanks!

**Chapter 1: The Leaking Cauldron and the Alley**

                A blonde, freckled girl hurried through the streets of London.  She adjusted her backpack and held a relatively large basket to her chest.  She held a tiny piece of rumpled paper up to her face.

"Charing Cross Road," she repeated in a slight British accent.  She crossed a road absent-mindedly and looked up at the side of a building bearing the street sign.

            "Wow, I'm good," Callie commented reading the sign.  "Charing Cross."

Callie walked down the road.  'Now where am I going again?  Hmmm.. oh yeah.. The Leaky… Cauldron,' she thought.  She continued down the crowded road, until she spotted a seemingly run-down corner shop with fogged up windows and a blank, black sign.  When Callie took a second look, the words "Leaky Cauldron" and a small black cauldron appeared on the previously empty sign.  Without a second thought she entered the pub pulling her basket along behind her.  The interior of the restaurant looked similar to any other, yet the people and the food being served would prove otherwise.  Women wearing dark pointy hats and men with hooded cloaks filled the room and everyone except perhaps the workers behind the bar, was wearing long robes.  

            Callie approached the bar.  "Um.. excuse me?  I'm looking for Tom, is he available?"

The man behind the counter turned around.  He had grayish hair, an unshaven face and he was wearing a dark red vest.

            "That's me miss," he said as he cleaned a glass.  "What can I do for ya?"  Callie rifled through the pocket of her blue sweatshirt and pulled out a piece of parchment with a note from the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

            "I'm supposed to give this to you and apparently you can help me get to… uh.. I think its called Diagon Alley."  

            Tom read the note over, nodded and replied, "Ah of course, good ole' Dumbledore.  Hang on a moment…"  He walked out of the bar area, and motioned for Callie to follow him.  They continued out of the back of the bar into an alley that was enclosed by a red brick wall.  Callie was confused.  

            "Um.. but is this…" she began.  Tom cut her off.

            "Don't worry love.  Be but a moment."  Tom took out his wand and mumbled a few words as he tapped a series of bricks.  "Three up…. Two Across…"

Suddenly, to Callie's amazement the bricks seemed to fold themselves outward.  As they moved, an alley filled with rushing witches and wizards came into view.  Callie was amazed and afraid at the same time.  

            "Thank-you very much," she stammered as she steadied herself.

            "No problem.  Have a good one," Tom answered and made his way back to the dusty bar.  Callie took a deep breath and walked into the mysterious alleyway.  Stores lined the narrow street.  Wizarding folk of all ages rushed around and small children stood staring into store windows.  Students bustled about nagging parents to buy them things for the upcoming school year.  The first stores Callie observed were _the Apothecary and the __Cauldron shop.  "I have a cauldron," she said to herself.  She took her list out once more.  "I just need to pick up some books and potion supplies.. and of course robes."  As she continued down the road she looked to her right and saw __Quality Quidditch Supplies.  'Ohhhh,' she though. 'I __have to go in there.'  Checking to make sure she had money in her pocket, she slowly entered the shop._

            "I don't want to _buy the broomstick, I just want to see it!" A dark haired boy almost yelled.  This was the first thing Callie heard as she entered the store.  She silently tip toed to the book section of the store while the boy continued.  _

            "Oh come now… Just let me take a little peak at the new Firebolt model…. Yes I know it isn't for sale until next week.. I know… but…"  

Callie smiled and shook her head.  She knew how it felt to be obsessed with Quidditch, it certainly was an amazing game.  Yet, she didn't know if her obsession went so far as to harassing storeowners.  She turned her attention back to the old bookracks.  "Whisp… Whisp…" she said aloud, looking through the myriad of books the store had to offer.  She crowched down to the bottom level to have a look.  When she stood back up, the book she was looking for was surprisingly right under her nose…. literally.  The green, leather bound book entitled Quidditch Through the Ages, was floating effortlessly directly in front of Callie's  head.  She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion wondering if there was a new system that could read your mind to find the book you were looking for.  Yet, her questions were answered when she saw a wand sticking up over the aisle from the other side.  She stood up on her toes and leaned up against the shelf to peer over.  She was met with a pair of bright brown eyes staring right back at her.  Startled by this, Callie was knocked off balance and she tipped over backward landing on her butt.  The book also fell to the ground as the person who was levitating it rushed around the corner and down the aisle.  

            "Sorry love, " Callie heard in a strong Scottish accent.  She looked up and… _whoa. A boy.. the same boy who was previously feuding with the shopkeeper was standing in front of her.  He had short brown hair, deep brown eyes and was wearing black robes with emblem embroidered them.  He held out his hand, which Callie took hesitantly.  She was sort of shy, especially in places she had never been, and Diagon Alley certainly qualified.  _

            "Didn't mean to startle you," the boy continued.  "I just heard you mumbling about Kennilworthy Whisp… and well you know the  rest.  Are you learning about Quidditch?"

            Callie dusted herself off and picked up the book.  "Well, I wouldn't say learning really," she began.  "I just checked it out of my school library so much that I thought I might as well buy it!"  The boy was silent for a moment, he just starred at her.  Callie, feeling a bit embarrassed waved her hand in front his face.  He immediately snapped out of it.

            "Oh, ha… sorry," he said, a blush creeping over his cheeks.  "I'm Wood, uh Oliver Wood to be exact," he said sticking out his hand.  Callie laughed and shook her head slightly.

            "Callie Winnapeg.  Do you go to Hogwarts?" She asked hopefully, shaking his hand lightly.  It wouldn't hurt to have _him go to her new school.  Oliver leaned up against the bookcase._

            "Yeah.  Come to think of it, I haven't seen you around.  Then again, I'm not very good with remembering people.. you see, I'm known to be a bit obsessed with Quidditch," he said with a sideways grin.  'Oh man,' Callie thought. 'He's got a smile on him, that one.'

            "Yeah, I can tell.  I heard you battling with the shopkeeper.  Anyway, I used to live in London and we moved to the states where I went to Cowlings School.  When we decided to move back I got accepted to Hogwar…"  Callie was cut off by the slow tipping of the book case.  Oliver had apparently put to much weight on the old structure and it couldn't take it.  The case tipped over causing both of the teenagers to jump back.  With a loud crash, books were thrown in every direction.  Callie's eyes were wide open in surprise, as were Oliver's.  

            "WOOD!!!" A voice yelled from the front of the store.  Oliver cringed.

            "Uhh.. You'd better be on your way.  I don't know what he'll do when he sees what I've done.  Might get messy you understand.  But… I hope to see you at school." Oliver finished.

            Callie grinned, and began to pick her way through the books, towards the door.  She turned around when she heard Wood's voice again.

            "Oh!  And when they sort you, think Gryffindor!" he yelled.  Callie didn't yet understand what he meant, but for some reason she knew she should keep it in mind.  As she exited the store, she heard the distant rantings of the storeowner and the persistent excuses of Oliver.  With one last look at the stripped Quidditch uniforms in the window, Callie made her way toward Flourish and Botts.


	2. Assistance is Given

**Chapter 2: Assistance is Given**

                Callie pushed her cart through the train station, carefully dodging the people rushing by with cell phones and brief cases.  She had been to Flourish and Botts for her books and Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions to get her school uniform.  All her supplies were safely stashed in her new trunk.  When a balding, middle aged man hit her shoulder, she quickly steadied herself and muttered 'bloody muggles,' under her breath.  She bent down and whispered into the basket.  Callie's calico cat, Commotion was still sleeping soundly after the rude disturbance.  She quickly glanced behind her, wondering if maybe she could see Oliver again, but he was no where to be found.  She sighed and checked the ticket that she had received in the mail once more. 

            "9 and 3/4?" she asked herself in a confused tone.

            "What's that I hear?" asked a cheerful woman from behind.  "Are you looking for platform 9 and 3/4 my dear?  Well it's just this way, follow us."  Callie watched as the red haired women lead five children, who all received the same genes, toward platform 9. Callie followed in the back of the line.  She was intimidated by the huge family.  She didn't want anyone to ask why her family wasn't there with her, saying good-bye and good luck.  Two boys that appeared to be identical twins slowed their carts and ended up walking next to Callie.  

            "What's your name?" the one to her left asked.

            "How old are you?" the other asked at almost the same time.  Callie smiled nervously.  

            "I'm Callie Winnapeg and I'm 16."  She answered.  The boys looked confused at first.  Then the one to her left continued.

            "You have an accent love, how come we've never seen you at school before?" 

Callie smiled genuinely this time.  The boys seemed harmless just as Oliver had, so she was a little more generous with her next answer.  

"Well, actually I was born in London, but we moved to the states when I was 9.  I went to Cowlings, the school of wizardry in Texas but then when we decided to move back, I got accepted to Hogwarts."  This time the boy to her right spoke.

"Smashing!  You'll be a year ahead of us then.  We're in 5th year, you'll be in 6th with some of our other friends…" He trailed off because they had apparently reached their destination.  The red-haired family and Callie had stopped at the wall separating the 9th and 10th platforms of King's Cross Station.  Callie watched as a young girl and a young boy ran into the wall and disappeared.  She raised her eyebrows, impressed by the secret passageway.  She was a bit disappointed when the two twins stepped forward without saying a word to her.  Their mom called them Fred and George, so Callie knew their names, but she couldn't yet tell which was which.  'Ah well.' She said to herself.  

"After you," a voice in front of her said.  The older boy in the family stepped aside to let Callie go ahead of him.  He smiled as she walked past him.

"Thanks much," she replied with a slight grin.  She smiled at the kind women who had lead her here.  

"Best do it at a run dear, if it's your first time." The women said.  "I'm Molly Weasley by the way."

"Callie Winnapeg.  Thanks again!"  Callie waved enthusiastically as she ran toward the brick wall and disappeared with out a trace.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express**

When she arrived at the other side of the wall, Callie gasped in reaction to seeing the wonderfully old fashioned Hogwarts express.  The platform was pleasantly smoky and filled with happy, young witches and wizards saying good-bye to their families.  For a moment Callie wished her parents were there to see her off, but that feelings passed and she walked toward the storage car.  She placed her trunk in the car with the others and took Commotion out of her basket.  

"You can put your lovely cat in with the other beasts if you like," a deep, friendly voice said behind her.  Callie turned around and immediately looked up.  A huge, bearded man stood in front of her.  He had layers of weathered, leather clothing on, all under a gigantic over coat.  He pointed an umbrella at a nearby car and smiled invitingly.  

"Will she be okay for the whole trip," Callie asked softly.  

"'Course she will be, nice and smooth.  I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts," Hagrid continued.

"I'm Callie and this is Commotion," she said motioning to the little calico.  She leaned over and whispered to the cat, and it swished it's tail and walked into the car that Hagrid had previously mentioned.  

"Thanks much…do people call you Mr. Hagrid?"  She asked.

"Oh my no!" Hagrid laughed. "Just Hagrid will do fine, see you at Hogwarts Callie."  He then walked off in the other direction.  Callie smiled; everything was working out fine.  She could handle everything on her own.  The bell rang on the train telling the students left on the platform to board.  Callie noticed that she was one of the last students to board the train.  She jumped up the steps and took one last look at the station before entering the train's narrow halls.  She walked past each room, and everyone was full.  She started to panic, 'What if I can't find a room with any empty spaces?' she thought in a hurry.  Suddenly she did a double take.  Something in the room she had just passed caused her to back up and peek in.  Two red heads occupied the room.  Callie slowly walked into the almost full room.  

"Do..do you guys have any room?  All the other compartments are full," she asked.  Fred and George looked up.

"Eh! Callie right?" one of the said enthusiastically.

"Course you can room with us, have a seat!" the other said with matched excitement.  Callie smiled shyly and entered the crowded car.  She sat near to the window.

"Fancy meeting you here…" a familiar voice next to her said.  She spun around and Oliver Wood sat slyly smiling next to her.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Wood," she said re-gaining courage.  One of the girls, she had long black hair pulled into a messy braid, asked:

"You two… know each other?" 

Oliver put his arm around Callie.  "Oh yeah!  We're long time friends.  Her mum and my mum went to school together… " When he saw the looks he was getting from his friends he sighed and took his arm off Callie's shoulder.  

"All right, all right.  I met her at _Quality Quidditch," he said shortening the name.  _

"Yeah that's what I thought." The same girl said with a laugh.  She than turned her attention to Callie.  

"Hullo. I'm Angelina and this…" she said pointing to girl sitting on the ground rummaging through a small bag. "…is Alicia," she finished.  Alicia looked up and waved.

" 'Lo.." she said simply and went back to rummaging.

"She's looking for money, so when the cart comes around she can get some Bertie Botts." Angelina offered.  

"Ahhh," Callie said. "The cart?"

One of the twins perked up and answered. "The cart that brings the sweets around.  Bloody Hell! Didn't you have those in the states?"

"Well, we didn't take a train to school!" Callie said laughing.  "And are you Fred or George?  Sorry, I can't tell the difference yet." Without looking up, Alicia answered.

"He's Fred," referring to the twin who just spoke.  "And he's George," she said, pointing to the twin seated on the floor.  The two twins looked at her with amazed eyes, Callie did the same.  She spoke for all three of them when she asked, 

"How can you possibly tell the difference that quickly?"

Alicia looked up from her purse for the first time since Callie had been in the compartment and smiled.  

"Oh we'll tell you later… It's a kind of secret you see…" Callie shrugged in response and the rest of the compartment continued on in conversation.  

About five minutes later, a boy about Fred and George's age entered the train compartment.  He had relatively long, black dreads and he was already dressed in his school robes.  

"Oi!  I'm glad I found you guys.  Been looking everywhere."  He sat down on the floor of the compartment next to Alicia who was still searching through her purse.  George nudged Callie and pointed to the boy on the floor.

"This here's Lee Jordan.  He's a 5th year like us."  He poked Lee in the shoulder.  

"Lee, this is Callie, she's new, in from the states."  Lee reached over and shook Callie's hand warmly.  

" Nice to meet you," he began.  "Make sure you think Gryffindor when your getting sorted," he added in a typical British accent.  Lee looked over at Alicia desperately looking through he purse.

"What exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

"I want Bertie Botts when the cart comes 'round.  I need my money.  This thing is bottomless you know.  It's not a regular purse." Alicia stated.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" almost everyone in the cabin answered.  She just rolled her eyes and kept looking.  Callie settled back into her chair.  Then she remembered something that had been bothering her.  She carefully poked Oliver who was dozing next to her on the seat.  

            He grumbled then awoke.  "What is it love?  I'm trying to get some rest here," he said with a lazy smile.  Callie rolled her eyes and continued.

            "What does everyone mean when they tell me to, 'Think Gryffindor when I get sorted?" she asked.

            "Ahh," he began. "Well, all the first years get sorted into their houses on the day of arrival.  There's four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor."  As he said the last name he pointed to himself and grinned.  "You are sorted by the sorting hat, who is placed on your head to read your thoughts.  It decides which house your in.  Everyone here is in Gryffindor, so we want you to be there with us."  Callie still looked a bit confused about the whole procedure, so Oliver added, "Don't worry.  Professor McGonagall will explain it better at the school."  Callie nodded.

            "I hope I do get placed in your house.. whats it called Gryffindor?  You guys are wicked fun."  While the chatting continued, an older woman pushing a cart full of sweets stopped at their door.

            "Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked.

            "AH HA!" Alicia yelled.  She held up a handful of coins.  The rest of the cabin rolled their eyes and approached the cart.  Oliver offered his hand to Callie.

            "Off we go Callie.  You haven't lived until you've tried a Fizzing Whizbee."  Callie grabbed the money out of her pocket and grabbed Oliver's warm hand.  She smiled shyly as he lifted her off the seat and the two waited in line behind the girls, the twins and Lee.

            When the cart finally pulled away, they had spent 28 sickles and 6 knuts on candy.  The cabin was full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (Alicia had purchased 3 packages), Fizzing Whizbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Pepper Imps, Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Slugs and Pumpkin Pastries.  As Callie attempted to chew a piece of Droobles Gum, Fred offered her a box of Bertie Bott's Beans.

            "Go on then, try some.  There's all different kinds, you never know what you'll get," he coaxed.  Callie bravely dug in and pulled out a strange orange colored bean.

            "Well that certainly looks interesting," Angelina commented, looking at the bean and scrunching her nose.  Callie took a deep breath and popped the bean in her mouth.  As soon as she began chewing, she smiled.

            "Ummm, marmalade, " she giggled.  

            "Lucky!" Oliver laughed.  "The first time I tried them, I got a pepper flavored one." He said sticking out his tongue and wiggling it.

            "Have you ever had the grass flavor?" Lee asked.  Everyone except Alicia shook their heads.  She was digging into her bag of beans like her life depended on it.  "They're actually quite good." He finished.  Everyone just stared at him.  Someone threw a blue bean and hit Lee square in the nose. 

            "Bloody Hell!"  he yelled.  Assuming it was one of the twins, he threw a jelly slug at each of them.  In turn they not only threw Pepper Imps back at Lee but they threw Beans at Oliver and the girls also.  With in about 30 seconds, an all out candy war was being waged in the train car.  The girls squealed and the guys yelled as Chocolate frogs went jumping out the window and blue bubbles from the bubble gum filled the ceiling.  Callie chucked a slug at Oliver and hit him in the back of the neck, and then she pelted both George and Lee with Fizzing Whizbees.  The battle stopped in an instant when the soldiers heard a throat being cleared at their door.  Another red haired boy also in his robes was tapping his fingers impatiently against the doorframe.  

            "I just wanted to let you know that we are nearing our destination.  You should all change into you robes right about now," the boy explained with a smirk of disapproval on his face.

            "But Percy," Lee began from the floor.  He was covered in sticky candy.  "I'm already in my robes!"  The boys began laughing.  

            "Callie," George began.  "This is our brother Percy the Prefect."  Callie was upside down on one of the seats and Fred was on one side of her with Oliver on the other.  She righted herself before speaking.

            "Oh.. hello." She stammered.  "I'm Callie, Callie Winnapeg.  I saw you on the platform this morning I think."  Percy nodded politely and walked off whistling to himself.

            "Oh my," Callie began with a giggle.  "He didn't look to happy.  We'd better clean this up."

            Angelina cleared her throat, similar to Percy's previous action.  She took her wand and large plastic bag out of a handbag she carried, and stood up.  

            "Accio candy wrappers!" All the wrappers flew into the bag, and the mess was gone.  Everyone clapped and yelled "Well done!" and "Good Show!"

            "Now that's done, boys out so we can change into our uniforms," Angelina ordered.  The four boys pouted, but they slowly marched outside.  Callie had to punch Oliver in the arm to get him out the door.  The three girls laughed when they finally closed the door.  As they changed they chatted.  Callie told them a bit about her previous life, leaving out of course, anything about her parents.  

            "So," Alicia began.  " Do you fancy Ollie then?"  Callie blushed a bit then replied in a cool voice.

            "Oliver you mean? He's not bad on the eyes I suppose," she said smiling.  

            "That's for sure," Angelina agreed.  "But the boys so caught up in Quidditch, it's ridiculous.  I must say though, he seems to have taken a bit of a liking to you Callie dear."  Callie blushed again.

            "Well, we'll see… we'll see," she replied.  When they were all dressed, Callie noticed her robes had a different emblem on them than the other girls.  Alicia noticed her confusion.

            "You'll get the same if… when you're sorted into Gryffindor," she said with a reassuring smile.  They let the boys back in, who had apparently went and changed in the toilets and all sat down for a quick chat before they reached the school.  Callie closed her eyes and wished that she would be sorted into Gryffindor house.  She adored the girls, the twins and Lee were hilarious and Oliver.. well he was just Oliver, that's all she needed to say.  She was interrupted by Oliver lightly pinching her arm.

            "We're there love.  Let's be off," he said with a raise of his eyebrows.  Callie took a deep breath and followed her new friends off the train.


	4. The Sorting

**Chapter 4: The Sorting**

            As soon as Callie stepped off the train, Hagrid caught her attention.  

            "Callie!" he yelled. "You'll be coming with me now."  Hagrid ushered her in the opposite direction of her friends.  

            "Good Luck!" Angelina yelled over her shoulder.  Callie smiled nervously and waved back to the group.  Oliver gave her an encouraging smile before turning his back and walking away.

            "You have to travel with the first years since it's your first time at Hogwarts," Hagrid explain cheerfully.  "We'll be arriving by boat."  Callie nodded.  She didn't even ask about her trunk or Commotion.  She knew that somehow they would get safely to the school, she trusted Hagrid.

            "First years this way!!!" Hagrid bellowed.  Soon a group of young children much shorter than Callie had formed a group around Hagrid.

            "Follow me." He said simply.

            It was beginning to get dark as the students made their way to the small boats.  Hagrid handed some of the children lanterns attached to long sticks.  He gave one to Callie also.  By the time they had been broken down into little groups and situated into their boats, it was quite dark outside.  Hagrid positioned himself in boat in front of the others, and they were off.  Callie sat next to a little girl with long black hair who seemed quite nervous.  None of the other students were talking, so Callie did not attempt to strike up a conversation.  All thoughts of speaking left her, when Hogwarts castle came into view.  It was magnificent!  It was an old English castle dotted with lights.  Towers sprung up everywhere, and she could catch glimpses of a wonderful courtyard stationed in the middle. 

            When they reached the shore, Hagrid carefully climbed out of his boat and spoke.

            "Right then.  Follow this path into the school and up the stairs.  You'll meet Professor McGonagall and she'll tell you what to do… Go on now!"  Callie smiled at Hagrid and made her way down the path behind all the first years.

When they reached the second row of white, stone steps with in the school, they stopped in front of an older women wearing long, dark green robes and a pointy, black hat.  She tapped her fingers impatiently against the hang railing.  When the children were silent, she began.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began in a somewhat raspy tone. "I am Professor McGonagall.  Soon you will be joining your fellow students, but first you must be sorted into your houses.  They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  When Prf. McGonagall announced the last house name, some of the younger boys and girls smiled and snickered.  Callie didn't like the sound of that house, and hoped, even if she did not get placed in Gryffindor, that she was not put in Slytherin.  

"If you will make your way into the great call and gather in front of the main table," the Professor moved aside and the students entered the Great Hall.  Callie looked up and gasped at the beautiful ceiling that resembled the night sky.  

"It's only an enchantment," she heard one of the younger students say.  Candles floated gracefully in the air and all the students had their robes and pointy black hats on.  As Callie walked by the Gryffindor table the twins winked at her and Lee gave her a thumbs up.  She giggled and walked a little faster.  She wanted to get this sorting thing over with.  

The students congregated around an old stood with a rather worn looking hat sitting on it.  While Callie studied it, the hat suddenly broke out into song!

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find, _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your Bowlers black,_

_You top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be…_

The hat continued its song, explaining each house and finally, fell silent again on the four-legged stool.  Professor McGonagall stood next to the hat and unrolled a piece of parchment paper.  She cleared her throat and began reading off names.

            "Ackerley, Peter," she said sternly.  A small boy with messy brown hair pushed his way through the group.  He looked nervously at the hat as the Professor lifted it off the seat.  He sat ginergly on the stool and the hat was placed carefully on his head.

            "Hmmm…" It began.  "A smart one you are… Better be…. RAVENCLAW!" as the hat announced the result, the Ravenclaw table broke into applause and Peter ran toward the table.  This procedure continued until only Callie was left.  She was beginning to feel a bit foolish standing next to all the shorter children.  

            "Winnapeg, Callie," Professor McGonagal called.  As Callie stepped forward, whispers could be heard coming from all four tables.

            "I see you have all noticed that Ms. Winnapeg is not a first year student.  She is a transfer from the Cowlings school in the United States."  The Professor placed the tattered hat atop Callie's head and stepped aside.  'Gryffindor… Gryffindor.. please….' Callie thought over and over.

            "Hmmm…. I see you have you mind made up have you?"  The hat said slyly.  "I don't you, you are quick witted, Ravenclaw would suite you… no? Well I don't know…. You belong in… GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, the loudest being Oliver, Lee, the twins and, Alicia and Angelina. Callie grinned wildly and made her way carefully but swiftly to her house table.  She squeezed between Alicia and Angelina who both gave her a hug… at the same time.   Callie laughed and held on to their arms.  Soon she felt two new sets of arms wrapped around the girls.  Fred and George had joined the group hug.  With in seconds Oliver and Lee had joined in, and there was a mass of arms and smiles at the Gryffindor table.  Yet, the hug was ended and the room quieted when Dumbledore gently clinked his spoon against his glass and calmly cleared his throat.  

            "Welcome to all our new students.  I would like to remind you all that the dark forest is off limits and that leaving your houses after dark is strictly prohibited," he said   Fred and George looked at one another and smirked.  After McGonagall and Dumbledore made a few more announcements, Dumbledore clapped his hands and a feast appeared in front of the students.  Chicken wings, fresh vegetables, potatoes and other wonderful foods appeared on platters, and of course ice cold pumpkin juice was available.  The students filled their plates and dug in.  Between bites Callie and Angelina chatted.

            "Oh, I haven't ridden a broom in ages it seems!  I miss it so much!" Callie began.

            "Really?  Do you happen to play Quidditch?" Angelina asked with a hopeful tone.  Callie grinned madly.

            "Oh yes!  I love the game, I do. I'm a chaser, but I suppose I could be a beater also… I…" Callie was cut off.

            "Ollie!" Angelina yelled, and poked the boy sitting a few seats down from her.  "Callie here's a Chaser.  Isn't that smashing? She can play for Gryffindor!"

            Oliver raised an eyebrow and turned his head.  "Is that so?  Well then, of course we'll _have to have her try out, she'll have to be able to score against the best keeper in the school," he said with a smile.  _

            "Oh you mean Bletchley then?" George asked with an innocent look.  Oliver punched him in the arm and went back to his meal.  

            "Ollie thinks he's the best thing to happen to the game of Quidditch," George continued.

            "Well, we'll have to see about that then won't we," Callie said with a grin.


	5. The Fat Lady in Pink

**Chapter 5: The Fat Lady in Pink **

**          After the meal, the students were told to return to their houses.  The prefects lead the first years separately in a different direction.**

            "They go the long way," Alicia explained to Callie.  "Lets them get a look at the school."  Callie followed the rest of the older Gryffindor students out the door, down one flight of stairs and toward a large painting of a rather corpulent women in a pink dress.  

            "Oh oh! Let me!" George ran ahead of the group and stood in front of the painting.  Callie thought he was crazy.

            "Password?" the women suddenly came to life and asked.

            "Mackled Malaclaw." George said quickly.  The women nodded and the painting opened revealing the warm glow of the common room. 

            "That was bloody brilliant!" Callie exclaimed.

            "You'll have to learn and memorize the password, it changes every month or so… or after someone from another house knows what it is…" As George answered he looked directly at Lee.  As the group entered the room, Lee insisted.

            "It just slipped!"

            "Lee dear," Alicia began. "You announced our password at one of the Quidditch matches!"

            "Well, its not like I meant to," Lee said with a pout.  Callie rolled her eyes and smiled as she saw the common room.  Everything was deep red and gold, a few pictures dotted the walls and comfy couches and chairs surrounded a roaring fire.  As soon as they entered the room, the older students jumped on the chairs and found places on the floor next to the fire.  Callie sat down on the couch next to Lee.

            "Don't we have to go to bed?" She asked.

            "All the first years are asleep and some of the other younger kids go to sleep, but we stay up as long as possible before ole' McGonnagall hollers at us," Lee answered.

            "Sounds smashing," Callie said with a yawn.  She settled back into the couch, closed her eyes and sighed happily.  When she opened her eyes a second later.  A book was again floating in front of her face.  She threw her hands up in surprise.

            "Bloody…!" Callie's exclamation was halted as her hand came into contact with something.  She turned around and there was Oliver holding his nose and swearing repetitively under his breathe.  The book fell into Callie's lap but, it fell off as she quickly turned around to see Oliver.

            "Oh Bollocks!  Ollie I'm sorry!  Are you okay?"  Callie put her hand on Oliver's shoulder.  With her other hand she grabbed her wand out of her cloaks.  As she lifted it, Oliver put his free hand up in protest.  

            "Repairum." Callie said simply and pointed her wand at Oliver's nose.  He closed his eyes expecting pain, but opened them in surprise and dropped his hand when he felt relief.  His nose was no longer bleeding or in pain, he wiggled it a few times to make sure.

            "I'm really sorry Oliver.  That book thing didn't work last time either did it," she said with a sorry smile.

            "No matter love," he began.  "Pretty good bit of magic you did, to fix up my nose."  He walked over and picked up the book.

            "I think I'll try it the normal way this time…. Here."  Callie took the book from his hands and looked at the cover.

            "_Quidditch through the ages!  Ollie you didn't have to… I mean." Callie stumbled over her words._

            "Well you looked as though you really wanted it.  And I needed to by something after knocking the entire bookcase over.  It made the shopkeeper a bit less angry," he said with a smile.  Callie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Oliver neck.  He looked a bit surprised then smiled and put his arms around her waist, lifted her up and swung her a round in circles.  She squealed and they both fell over onto the rug in front of the fire.  By the time they stood up, everyone was laughing.  Callie blushed when Oliver looked over at her.  

            "Thanks again Wood," she said with a little laugh.

            "No problem Cal.  Hey if we get to roll around on the floor together every time I give you a book, I'll buy you a whole library…" he said with a sly smirk.  She grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face.  

            "Ohh!"  he yelled. "Now your askin' for it!"  He wrestled the pillow away from Callie and swung at her.  She ducked and he whacked Fred in the back.  Everyone was silent.  Fred turned around and in one swift motion grabbed a gold, velvet pillow and attacked Oliver.  As with the candy, a war broke out in no time, except there were at least ten more students involved in this case.  Feathers flew everywhere.  By the time everyone was worn out, Callie was on Wood's back, Alicia was sitting on Lee stomach, George was hanging upside down of the back of the couch and Fred and Angelina were hiding behind two of the arm-chairs near the entrance.  

            "Oh my, we'd better clean this up!" Angelina commented.  All the students placed the pillows back in their proper places and collected the loose feathers.  Alicia made George climb up and remove the pillow he threw into the chandelier.  Callie jumped down from Wood's back and dusted him off.  

            "Everyone!  I think McGonnagall is coming!" one of the students whispered loudly.  Everyone began scrambling toward the stairs.  Oliver picked up the book from the floor and handed it to Callie once more.  He smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her toward the stairs.

            "I can take her from here Wood," Alicia said with a roll of her eyes.  Oliver let go of Callie hand and began running up the white, stone stairs.  He stopped half way up and looked back.  He caught Callie's eye and smiled out of the side of his mouth.  Callie laughed and bit her lip. 'Oh my, I'm not going to be able to walk up the stairs after that smile,' she thought.  She found herself being dragged up the stairs up Alicia.  When all the girls were in the room, Alicia threw her hands in the air.

            "Honestly Cal!  You and Wood should just get to snogging and spare us the endless flirting!" she exclaimed.  Callie blushed and looked down.

            "Oh really?" she asked suddenly with a smile.  "I wouldn't be talking Alicia!  I wasn't the one sitting on Lee's chest was I now?"  Angelina looked up and laughed out loud.

            "She's got you there 'lice…"

            Alicia blushed.  "Okay Okay.  But hey, I definitely wouldn't object to a bit of snogging with Lee…"

All the girls giggled, before changing into their nightclothes and getting into bed.  

            "Night everyone," Alicia said with a yawn.  A chorus of 'nights' followed.  Callie turned over in her bed and smiled.  She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she could see Oliver again.  'Maybe he'll give me another book…" she thought hopefully before slipping into a deep slumber.


	6. The Morning Bell

**Chapter 6: The Morning Bell**

**          A short chapter, but I have to go to work soon.  I wrote this just for Karly because she reviewed my story and because my fic doesn't suck.**

Callie woke with a yawn and stretched hers arms up over her head.  The room was pleasantly chilly and all the girls were wrapped snuggly in their scarlet blankets.  As her mind cleared, she grinned remembering last nights pillow charade.  She looked at the chair next to her bed, only to see her new uniform piled neatly atop it.  Her skirt, shirt, tie, scarf and even gloves were all there, and her robes (with the new Gryffindor emblem sewn on) were hanging from a nail in the wall.  She silently got out of bed and inspected the new belongings.  Suddenly, a bell went off down in the common room.  It was quite loud and started Callie so much that she fell back onto her bed.  Groans came from each bed and the girls unhappily woke up.

            "Ugh.. does Percy have to ring that bloody bell so loud?" Angelina moaned.  With a few curses and murmurs, the remaining girls got out of bed and began to get dressed.  

            When Callie was fully dressed she approached the single mirror hanging on the wall.  She thought for a second, then pulled her long, blonde hair into a high ponytail.  Satisfied with her work she returned to her bed to organize her books.

            "You don't wear make-up then?" asked Alicia as she was fastening her robes.

            "Nah," Callie began.  "Only for dressy stuff."

            "Yeah, neither do we," Angelina answered.  "Usually we sleep to late to do it anyway.  It's the third and fourth years who wear the most, they think they need to impress somebody."  After Alicia and Angelina had braided their hair (apparently it was something they did every first day of school) the three girls made their way down the stairs into the common room.  The boys were already their sitting on the couches, along with some first years that were extremely eager to get going.  

            "Once they realize the work they have to do," Alicia whispered, motioning to the younger students, "they'll be singing a different tune."

            When the boys saw the Callie, Angelina and Alicia walk in, they motioned for them to come over. 

            "Morning ladies," George began with a yawn.  Percy walked over to the group a stood above them with his arms crossed.

            "Honestly Percy, did you have to ring that bell so loud?" Fred asked.

            "How else would have gotten you up?" he said with a smirk, and then directed his attention to the rest of the room.  "Okay!  Breakfast starts in 10 minutes.  I trust everyone can make it to the dining hall with any problems?"  As Percy spoke these last words he looked straight at Fred and George.

            "Lets just go!" Lee said with a sigh.  

            Out of the corner of her eye, Callie could see Oliver curled up in an armchair fast asleep.  She poked Angelina and pointed.  The other girl laughed silently and winked.  Callie grabbed a pillow and tip toed over the sleeping figure.  By this time almost everyone had directed his or her attention to the upcoming attack.  Callie stopped right next to the chair, raised the pillow over her head and WHAP!  The pillow came down on Oliver's head with a puff of feathers.  This, of course, woke him with a start and he yelped as he slid of the chair onto the carpeted floor.  He looked up with a challenging smile and shook his head.

            "I couldn't resist," Callie admitted with a laugh.  She offered Oliver her hand and he took it.  When he was again standing up, he ran his hand over his hair to remove the fluffy feathers.  

            "Now you realize this is war," Oliver began.  "I'm going to get you when you least expect it…"

            "Oh sure Oliver, I'll believe it when I see it," Callie answered.  The two hurried through the portrait hall to catch up with the rest of the Gryffindor house.  


	7. The First Day and an Encounter

**Chapter 7: The First Day and an Encounter**

            Breakfast had consisted of eggs and sausages, toast and butter and of course, pumpkin juice.  The seven sat at the edge of the Gryffindor house table and chatted about their new schedules.  Callie was in 5 of Oliver's classes, yet she would not see any of her other friends because they were a year younger.  

            "You're taking care of Magical creatures again?" Alicia asked Callie.  After swallowing a mouthful of juice, Callie answered,

            "Well, I want to pursue a career with animals after I graduate."

            "Ahhh…. So that's why your taking herbology too, eh?" Oliver asked.  When she nodded in response he continued.

            "I'm loading up on arithmetic classes for the same reason.  They help me make Quidditch plans and strategies."  The chatter continued until Professor Dumbledore announced that classes were soon beginning.

            "Well, off to Professor Binns and History of Magic," Oliver said with a sigh.  He motioned for Callie to follow him,

            "Have fun in Potions guys!" Callie said with a little wave.  The two sixth years left the hall on their way to History with the group of fifth years soon on their way to Potions and Professor Snape.  

            "You'll soon be able to find your way around with out a tour guide," Oliver said to Callie.  She looked up at him as they walked down the stone hall among the other students.

            "Oh I don't mind having a tour guide so much," she said with a slight grin.  Oliver laughed a nudged her.

            "Weelll, isn't that sweet," a voice said behind them.  At the sound, Oliver's mouth hardened and he stopped in his tracks.  Callie looked confused and turned around to see who had interrupted them.  A boy with mousy brown hair and buckteeth stood smiling in front of them.  For some reason she didn't like this kid and she automatically scowled and raised her eyebrows.  The boy approached them.  

            "Bletchly."  Oliver stated taking a step forward.

            "Wood.  How nice to see you.  I see you have yet _another girlfriend," the boy said with a nasty grin.  Oliver blushed a bit.  Callie was at first startled by the remark, but she would give Oliver a chance to explain later, I mean, it wasn't like she was his girlfriend._

            "Stuff it Bletch," Wood began.  "Save it for the pitch, you'll need it."  Oliver looked like he could have spit on the kid.  Bletchly just flashed his uneven teeth and walked by.  Oliver re-gained his composure and started walking again.  Callie had to run to catch up with him.

            "Who was that lovely character Ollie?"

            He seemed to finally remember she was with him and slowed down.

            "Sorry about that love," he said with a sigh.  "Bletchly.  Keeper for Slytherin.  Plays really rough.  Me and him are kind of…" he trailed off.

            "Arch enemies?" Callie offered.  He smiled a bit, "Yeah."

            Oliver didn't offer any information about Bletchly's "girlfriend" comment.

            They made it to history on time, but there were no seats together.  They sat on the bottom row 3 seats away from one another.  The Ravenclaw sixth years sat on the top row.  Callie listened intently to Professor Binns as he began the class.  She found herself constantly looking though him, considering she'd never had a ghost for a teacher before.  But, as Oliver had said she quickly became bored and found herself peering over at the boy.  He never even glanced in her direction.  She could even go as far as to say he was being weird since the incident with Bletchly.

            They went through the rest of the day, chatting lightly, but never mentioning Bletchly.  After transfiguration the students returned to the main hall for lunch.  Oliver was more interested in joking around with the twins, so Callie talked with Angelina and Alicia.  She considered asking them about Oliver, but finally decided that she'd wait a day.

            When the day was over, she decided her favorite classes were Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and DADA with Professor Lupin.  After classes, some students stayed in the common room and others went to the library or main hall.  Callie had taken her robes and shoes off and let her hair down and was sitting comfortablely on the Couch reading _Care of Magical Creatures.  Suddenly, Oliver appeared in front of her.  _

            "Okay…Here's the deal," He began.  She looked up and raised her blonde brows.  

            "I'm not some crazy, promiscuous teenager.  I had a girlfriend last year… but it didn't work, and Bletchly knows that, so he had to be an ass." Olive spit out.

            "Ollie, relax.  It's not a big deal.  So what's up with this Bletchly guy?"  Oliver thought for a minute.

            "To be in slytherin you have to be willing to do anything to get what you want, even if it means stealing, lying and hurting other people.  Bletchly wants to win the Quidditch cup, and he wants to get me out of the way to do so… he's very rough."

            "Hmmm," Callie began.  "I'll keep that in mind then."  Oliver looked down.

            "Just… just try to steer clear of him will you?" he asked quietly.  She puffed her chest up and flexed.

            "But why Oliver?  I could handle him!" she yelled with a smile.  Oliver laughed weakly.  "Really Ollie don't worry.  I won't go looking for him, but if I do run into him, I might let my mouth get the best of me."

            Oliver smiled genuinely this time.  "And you always seemed so shy…"  She punched him in the arm.

            "Okay, okay," he laughed.  "I'll see you at diner."  He squeezed her shoulder and walked up the stone stairs to his room.  And thus Callie was left to finish her chapters on protection charms.


End file.
